Dudas
by Klarie
Summary: ¿Bella es capaz de dudar en el momento de su transformación? ¿Como se sentiría a minutos antes de ser de Edward para siempre? y, ¿Que pasaría si, minutos antes, Jacob llega a su ventana? Fic de solo dos caps ExB
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! No tardé mucho en volver aparecer por estos lugares. Vengo con un two-shot ahora jeje, quería escribir la conversión de Bella, desde el punto tanto de ella como de Edward, y esto es lo que ha salido. _**

**_No tengo mucho que agregar, solo quehay Spoilers de Eclipse, aunque ni se van a notar, mas bien en el segundo cap puede quesalga uno que otro, por que desde Luna Nueva sabemos quepara que Bella sea convertida, debe casarse antes con Edward. _**

**_Traté de ponerle el mayor esfuerzo posible, ytodo el sentimiento que me fue capáz, espero poderhaberlo conseguido. _**

**_Dedicación: Esto va para Lu, mi Lucy querida, gracias por ser como eres, por apoyarme como tu solo lo sabes hacer, no creo poder terminar de agradecertelo algun día. _**

**_Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, solo soy la humilde creadora de la historia._**

* * *

El viento parecía querer quebrar las ventanas, la lluvia caía copiosamente afuera mientras los agonizantes sonidos del reloj parecían querer ir cada vez más lento. No se escuchaba nada, parecía que nadie quería siquiera respirar. Ni siquiera yo.

Una de mis manos se deslizó bajo la blanca sabana, tomando otra entre las suyas. Un tacto frio recorrió mis sentidos, podía sentirle a él, aunque fuera solo eso. Su piel fría, me ayudaba a recordar que aún no terminaba todo. Que aún faltaba para poder estar verdaderamente juntos. 

Volví a mirar el reloj, dándome cuenta que la tormenta no había cesado ni un solo segundo. No tuve conciencia de ello hasta que desperté. Edward me miraba, curioso y fascinado, aunque yo no podía mirarle a él. 

Sin querer, había empezado a sentir pánico, y aún no sabía el por qué. Quería a Edward, amaba a Edward… ¿Por qué no era todo tan fácil entonces? 

Por primera vez estaba tomando conciencia de lo que iba a dejar atrás, Charlie…Reneé…mis amigos, Phoenix… y Jacob. 

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al recordarlo. No le había visto desde la ceremonia, en donde había estado atrás, sin siquiera desearme buena suerte, sino solo sonriéndome con tristeza. Podía ver el dolor que sentía, podía palparlo…y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. 

Sin darme cuenta mi mano apretaba fuertemente la suya, hasta el extremo de que a un humano le causaría algún daño. Pero no a él, no a mi esposo. No a Edward. 

Le miré entonces, apenada por dudar lo suficiente como para echarme atrás. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en los míos, aún con esa característica chispa de ilusión que había visto en sus ojos esta noche, nuestra noche de bodas. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó 

Había sido la primera frase que me había dicho, desde que desperté hace unos minutos. Le había pillado contemplándome, mirándome con esa ternura y amor que el solo podía entregarme. 

Asentí, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Aún había límites, aunque eso no hubiera importado hace unas horas atrás. Sencillamente nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestros sentimientos, tratándonos con una delicadeza como si ambos fuéramos muñecos de porcelana. 

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- confesé jadeante cuando nos separamos

El me mostró aquella deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

-Si no quieres, no hay problema- me susurró con voz que derretiría a cualquier mujer

-Quiero hacerlo- objeté tratando de que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz. Tenía la esperanza que decirlo en voz alta, me ayudara a asimilar la idea. 

Negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. Su otra mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de sentir su caricia. 

-Deberías dormir- le escuché susurrar- echaras en falta eso 

Quisiera poder haberlo echo, pero no tenía nada de sueño. No podía dormir con la perspectiva que tendría en unas horas más. 

Edward había dado todo y mas por mi, había echo hasta lo imposible por demostrarme que aquel corazón de tempano, frio, aún guardado dentro de su cuerpo latía apresuradamente al verme. Me había demostrado que me amaba, y yo pagaba dudando. Dudando de estar con el para toda la eternidad. Soy una mala esposa, una mala compañera.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pude escucharle decir, mientras sus labios besaban con cuidado mi frente y mi cabello. 

-Solo tengo miedo de que no sea suficientemente buena para ti- murmuré, consiente de que me escucharía

-No dudes de eso Bella, te amo, con tus virtudes y defectos, no sabes lo grande que eres en mi vida, eres el norte, el punto de dirección, toda mi corazón está volcado por ti. Haz echo que mi vida tenga sentido. Eres mi _tua cantante_

-¿Cómo sabes que seguiré cantando para ti luego de transformarme¿Cómo lo sabes Edward¿Cómo sabes que seguirás enamorado de mi luego de que cambie?- abrí los ojos, fijándolos en los dorados que estaban a mi lado

-Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi Bella, quizás no me di cuenta, pero muy en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que eras tú la mujer de mi existencia, que eras la que manejaba mis sentidos y mi vida, la única que es capaz de volcar mi vida de forma irracional, la única capaz de sorprenderme y darme ese cariño que había estado buscando. 

Edward era el hombre de mis sueños. No había palabras para describir la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que una de aquellas letras salía de sus fríos labios. No lo merecía, y lo sabía. Era demasiado bueno para mí, demasiado bueno, demasiado _perfecto._

Sin querer la imagen de Jacob volvió aparecer en mi mente. Mi sol, mi única salida de la oscuridad. Lo amo, no de la misma manera que a Edward, pero se ha sabido ganar parte de mi corazón. El también era _perfecto_, el también era demasiado para mi. 

Ambos parecían estar en una cima, cima que yo nunca podría haber imaginado llegar, por que la cima había venido a mí. Ellos habían llegado a mi vida, ambos mostrándome facetas que era desconocidas hasta ese entonces: el amor y la amistad. Tan fuertes ambos que se entremezclaban entre si, dando paso a la necesidad de quererlos a los dos. De necesitarlos a ambos tanto como necesito el aire para respirar. 

-Le echaré de menos- el por supuesto, sabría a quien me estaba refiriendo 

Edward apretó aún más mi mano. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que la lluvia había amainado. Ya no se escuchaba nada, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, solo el tic-tac del reloj daba señales de vida. 

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté atontada

-Cerca de las ocho de la mañana- me contestó con un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz

Habíamos programado todo para que sucediera a las 09:00 en punto, hora que la familia Cullen llegaría de cazar rápidamente. Habían estado presentes en la boda el día anterior, pero se habían ido para dejarnos un poco de intimidad. 

El pánico volvió a mi cuerpo, aunque ahora acompañado de la ansiedad y los nervios. 

-No estás obligada a nada Bella, lo sabes- Edward me abrazó protectoramente, besando mi cuello

-Lo se- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus fríos labios- pero quiero hacerlo- me asombré de lo determinante que había sonado mi voz

Edward me miró, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

-Te daré tu minuto humano entonces- se echó hacia atrás con elegancia, dejando ver su perfecto torso desnudo. Caí en cuenta que yo también estaba en esas condiciones y me ruboricé tontamente. Suerte que él no lo vio, por haberse tapado la cara con la almohada. 

Con cuidado tomé unas pocas prendas de vestir y torpemente empecé a caminar hacia el baño. Iba abrir la puerta cuando sentí su risa

-Eres hermosa Bella- me dijo haciendo que mi cara se volviera fosforescente

-¡Tramposo!- grité mientras recogía una zapatilla y se la tiraba en el rostro, que el defendió ocultándose nuevamente tras la almohada. No iba a surtir efecto, pero no había otra cosa que hacer. Aún escuchaba sus carcajadas cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi. 

* * *

Salí en aproximadamente unos 25 minutos, completamente vestida con un vestido azul marino que Alice había dejado allí, la muy tramposa. Me había dejado el pelo suelto, solo con dos pinches en el pelo, para que sujetaran algunos mechones rebeldes. Las sandalias eran de color azul también, para no desentonar. 

Cuando volví a entrar en la habitación, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, perfectamente vestido y con el pelo alborotado, cayendo desordenadamente por su frente. Me sonrió, para rematar la perfección del conjunto.

-Te ves…

- Espectacular- completé yo acercándome a grandes zancadas y para mi buena suerte, sin tropezar ninguna vez. Tomé su frio rostro entre mis manos, mientras le besaba suavemente. 

- Vamos abajo- me dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto, y ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura. – Disfrutaras tu vida humana por última vez

Edward tocó el piano hasta que los demás llegaron. Me hacía sentir bien escuchar su música, tranquilizando todo tipo de nervios que poseía. Me perdía entre notas y sinfonías y me dejaba llevar por aquel embriagante sonido. Incluso yo había tocado una melodía, con su ayuda claro. 

-Las perspectivas son alentadoras- le escuché decir a Alice con una sonrisa, mientras ingresaba a la sala

-¿Están listos, Bella?- preguntó Carlisle, mientras Esme se adelantaba para besarme en la frente

Asentí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que pronto iba a dejar todo. Pronto iba a estar con Edward sin ataduras. Pronto iba a ser mío para toda la eternidad. 

Ya no había duda, solo determinación. Quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo. El solo hecho de pensar que Edward iba a ser quien me transformara me hacía suspirar aliviada, aunque sabía de sobra que estaba más nervioso que yo.

-Subiremos a prepararte entonces, cariño- Esme me sonrió con dulzura, y ella, Alice y Rosalie, subieron a la ahora llamada, nuestra habitación. 

Cuando entramos, me senté en el marco de la ventana. Podía ver a Alice y Rosalie moverse de un lado a otro, moviendo y sacando cosas. Esme las supervisaba. 

La lluvia había empezado a caer nuevamente, aunque esta vez mas débil, como si las nubes estuvieran llorando. Y no me equivocaba, no era el único que lo estaba. 

No supe que fue lo que me causó más impresión, si el verlo, allí afuera, parado en la lluvia, mirándome con ojos llenos de desesperación, o el ver que se había dignado aparecer. 

-Jake- susurré con la voz quebrada

Estaba allí, afuera, convertido en humano. No era un sueño, ni nada, era él. Y lloraba, podía verlo. Mis manos se movieron automáticamente, mientras escuchaba preguntar a Alice que sucedía. Abrí la ventana de golpe, y saqué la cabeza, aspirando fuertemente el aire de Forks. 

El estaba allí, había venido a verme. Estaba ahí, en la casa de los Cullen, en mi hogar. Había roto reglas, tratados, solo para verme por última vez. 

-¡No tienes que hacerlo!- le oí gritar desesperado- ¡Bella! 

No pude responder. Solo le podía mirar, entre lágrimas. Alice se había puesto a mi lado, comprendiendo todo al instante. Se retiró sin que yo pudiera notarlo.

-Es mi elección- mi voz estaba quebrada, rota. Jacob…mi Jake. 

-¡Por favor Bella¡No tienes que por que!- 

Podía sentir como mis cabellos se empapaban, como la lluvia se mezclaba con mis lágrimas y las de el. Pude verle suspirar ofuscado, mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de angustia. 

-¡Por favor!- gritó desesperado, angustiado. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón, por segunda vez. Estaba matando al que era mi amigo, quizás no físicamente, pero lo estaba destruyendo de la peor manera que se puede destruir a un ser humano- 

Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse, inconsciente, debido a los sollozos que le sacudían. 

-Bella…- le oí pronunciar mi nombre- No sufras…

-Entonces entiéndeme…- le respondí- por favor Jake, perdóname 

-Lo amas, lo suficiente para condenarte- le oí decir, pese a que el viento distorsionaba su voz

-Lo suficiente para morir Jacob, debes entenderme… es mi elección- gemí

El asintió, amargamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos negros. El verle sufrir era como una puñalada, clavándose cada vez más en mi corazón. Podía oír como se trisaba, como sufría. Pero era algo que debía pasar antes de llegar a mi nueva vida. 

Edward decía a menudo que yo tenía un corazón de porcelana, pero que ante cualquier viento que había, no se quebraba, sino que se trisaba cada vez mas. Tenía suerte de que el curara mis heridas, curara mi corazón.

-¡Se feliz entonces!- levantó los brazos, rendido, aunque la mueca de dolor aún no desaparecía de sus labios- Pero no sufras Bella, por que si lo haces… soy capaz de matarlo- sonrió, aunque no llegó a sus ojos- ¡Me rindo en la lucha de tu corazón, Julieta!- añadió irónicamente

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo mojado, ahora largo. 

-¡Perdóname!- grité con lo mas profundo de mi corazón al ver que intentaba marcharse- ¡Perdóname Jacob¡Te amo… Jake!- Lo sabía, él lo sabía, aunque no podía amarle de la forma que él quería.- Perdóname…

Le vi mover su cabeza, afirmativamente mientras se internaba entre los árboles dando tumbos. Mis rodillas temblaron, y pronto me vi en el suelo de la habitación, sollozando. Unas manos rodearon mi cuerpo, mientras besaba mi frente y mi cabello con cariño. 

-Lo haremos cuando estés preparada- susurró la voz aterciopelada de mis sueños

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza. Mientras me separaba y le miraba con decisión. El reloj daba cinco para las nueve. 

-Quiero hacerlo- dije con determinación, me levanté de un solo golpe. 

El me miró sorprendido, ante tal cambio de actitud. 

-¿Segura?- preguntó, con duda

Asentí, con la misma fuerza que había rechazado a Jacob, con la misma que amaba a Edward, con la misma con la que me convertiría en vampiro y que ahora me cegaba por completo. 

Me di cuenta que la familia Cullen nos estaba observando, preocupados. Sequé mis lágrimas, mientras me tiraba en la cama. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, al sentirme observada. 

Edward se acercó con cautela, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Alice le interrumpió, dando un pequeño aplauso y un salto. 

-Si todo va como tiene que ir, veré a Bella como nueva en menos de tres días- sonrió emocionada. Me alegraba que ninguno sacara el tema que acababa de pasar y que sonrieran a pesar de todo, infundiéndome ánimos y confianza. 

-Suerte Bella, saldremos ahora para dejarles un poco de intimidad- me sorprendieron las palabras venideras de Rosalie, aún no me acostumbraba a sus sonrisas de comprensión en estos momentos

Esme me sonrió con dulzura, mientras Carlisle parecía trazar unas palabras con Edward a través de la mente. Jasper y Emmet me hicieron sendos guiños para decir que todo iba a ir bien, mientras Alice me sonreía dando pequeños saltitos.

Suspiré, mirando la habitación con ojos humanos por última vez. Aún tenía las palabras de Jacob resonando en mi mente, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad. Mi ángel se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando mi mano.

-Trataré de no hacerte daño- el miedo estaba impregnado en sus palabras. Era la hora de cambiar de papeles, por lo que lentamente le acaricié la mejilla- 

-Estaré bien

-Tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien- me confesó

-Confío en ti

-Ese es el problema, confías _demasiado_ en mi 

-Edward…- le atajé- Estaré bien, Alice lo ha dicho, no pasará nada

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos, besándome como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos. Como la noche anterior. Sin ataduras, sin nada que nos detuviera.

-Te amo- susurré y me volví a recostar en la almohada

El sonrió y yo cerré los ojos, grabando esa sonrisa en mi mente, en mi mente humana por última vez. Pude sentir como se alzaba ante mí y aspiré su aroma con deleite. 

-Edward…-susurré

-No te dejaré sola Bella

Sus labios tocaron mi cuello, besándolo con extrema delicadeza. Quería a Edward. Amaba a Edward. Lo necesitaba para la eternidad. Y nada, ni nadie podría impedirlo. Nuestro amor había demostrado no solo ser peligroso y tortuoso. Sino que había demostrado pasar por todas las pruebas que se nos habían interpuesto. 

Escuché a Edward decir mi nombre, y luego sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Si, ya no había dudas, ya no había miedo. Todo se limitaba a entre él y yo. 

Y todo fue muy rápido. Grité, inconsciente, al sentir un golpe en el cuello. Grité, sintiendo la quemazón darme un dolor tan grande que podría haber aturdido. El infierno se cernía ante mí, y podía sentir el final. Sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse. 

-¡Quema!- dije sin saber como hablar. 

La coherencia empezaba a abandonar mi cerebro y solo podía ver las llamas ante mí. ¿Dónde estaba Edward¿Por qué no apagaba el fuego? 

Escuché un sollozo y luego una voz arrepentida

-¡Lo siento! Bella…mi amor…estará bien…perdóname- 

Su frio tacto tocó mi mano, aunque eso no amainaba el dolor que sentía. Me retorcí, y mi boca dejo escapar gritos de dolor, sin que yo pudiera controlarlos. 

-¡Te amo Edward!- grité desesperada antes de caer en la oscuridad. 

En las llamas del infierno. 

* * *

**_Todo va de ustedes si quieren el segundo capítulo, jeje. Sería del punto de vista de Edward, en todo caso. _**

**_Besitos! _**

**_Magda_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! llegué, aquí estoy con la segunda y última parte de esta historia. No se como habrá quedado, pero a mi me gustó mas que la primera jeje, por cierto, gracias por los reviews! me iluminan el día xD **_

_**Lucy, ya sabes que esto va para ti, coom tu dices es "rosa" jajaja pero luego te vendrá un HHR con todo el dramatismo que me conoces, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz **_

_**Si alguien le sirve, para leer el cap pueden escuchar la canción Solitude de Evanescence, yo me inspiré en ella para escribirlo. **_

_**Ojo, este cap tiene SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE. **_

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de Santa Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

La vi moverse, gritar, llorar, suplicar, apretar mi mano contra la suya, retorciéndose en las llamas de la maldición. Si pudiera llorar, ya lo hubiera echo, era lo mas horrible que me había tocado vivir y ver. Pero no podía huir, no como un cobarde, no podía dejarle sola cuando ella me necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

"_Debes ser fuerte Edward, por los dos_"

La voz de Alice parecía lejana, me repetía constantemente lo mismo, pero aún así no podía estar tranquilo. No podía si había intentado mantener a Bella lejos del peligro por todo este tiempo, para yo mismo ocasionarle el peor daño de toda su vida. Era un maldito, un maldito monstruo.

-Edward…no…fuego…no… ¡apágalo Edward!- su mano se aferró a la mía, apretando fuertemente, por cada minuto que pasaba, su fuerza aumentaba, su rostro iba palideciendo, iba perdiendo su vida ante mis ojos.- ¡No! Por favor… ¡Por favor! 

Estaba luchando seriamente con el monstruo en mi interior, que reclamaba ayudar a Bella, que me repetía una y otra vez que le ayudara. Mi cuerpo temblaba, los gruñidos salían de mi pecho. Y justo, cuando había decidido…

-Ni lo pienses, no le quites la oportunidad de ser feliz, y menos te la quites tu- Alice me habló con firmeza, como si cada una de sus palabras contuviera acero- Eso es lo que ella quería- trató de convencerme

-Alice, Bella está sufriendo- arrastré las palabras, aún por los gritos de mi amada, sabía que mi hermana me escucharía 

-Y lo hará mas si le quitas la oportunidad de estar a tu lado

Cerré los ojos. Isabella, mi esposa, mi gran amor, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Yo la había arrastrado a este mundo de sombras, por mi egoísmo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de ella, y de su sangre. Había sido tan asquerosamente egoísta que la había mantenido a mi lado, solo por que me aterrorizaba la idea de estar separados. Ya había probado el infierno una vez, no lo haría de nuevo. 

-Por favor…- el gemido que salió de sus labios fue débil, una suplica, una excelente tentación para mi fuerza de voluntad

-Edward, no- Alice fue hasta mi, mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos dorados que pronto tendría Bella- debes ser fuerte…

-Eso es solo por que no es Jasper el que está sufriendo Alice, si así fuera, estarías deseosa de parar su sufrimiento, tal como yo quiero hacerlo con Bella ahora…

Mi pequeña hermana me sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, y su mente me mostró una imagen de Bella y yo, en el claro, quizás en unos días mas. 

-Estará bien- susurró lo bastante bajo para ser de nuestra condición 

Gruñí, mientras daba con mi mano libre sobre el mueble. Pude ver que se trisó, pero no me importaba. No era capaz de concebir que para que pudiéramos estar juntos, ella tuviera que pasar por el peor dolor de toda su vida. A veces, pensaba que quizás era mejor que Bella se hubiera quedado con el chucho de Jacob. El era su mejor amigo, la amaba de la misma forma que yo la amo, como lo pude ver hace unos instantes…

La imagen, triste, desolada, de mi amor, se me vino a la mente. Ella gritándole que le amaba, pero que ya había elegido, y él, destrozado al ver que se le iba de las manos. Me odié mas, profundamente, por que la había obligado a elegir, por que la había obligado a separarse de su mejor amigo, de la única persona que le ayudó a salir del dolor en el cual yo la dejé meses atrás. 

Él se había portado mejor que yo, el había estado con ella, y no le había dejado sola como yo le había echo, había estado a su lado hasta que Bella hizo su elección. Él la hubiera echo feliz, lo se. Le hubiera entregado vida, hijos, protección, calor…y no estaría maldita eternamente. 

Aún me dolía recordar cuando estábamos en la tienda, y él con su abrazo había podido entregarle lo que yo más ansiaba en ese momento, calor, seguridad. Había echo lo que yo hubiera matado por hacer, poder estar con ella de forma mas humana, mas cercana a la realidad. 

Yo era un témpano de hielo y esa vez, el fuego había vencido al hielo. Había perdido aquella batalla, y aún así, me asombraba ver que mí querida Isabella seguía eligiéndome a mí, encima de toda una vida que se le daba por delante, aún quería estar conmigo, con un maldito como yo. Quería estar conmigo eternamente, quería amarme y entregarme ese cariño tan especial. Aún no podía creerlo, después de todo el dolor que le había causado, después de las mentiras, después de que quedara claro que por mi culpa, ella pasaba todas esas desgracias, aún, testaruda, siguiera empeñada en estar conmigo. Definitivamente era el hombre con más suerte en todo el planeta. 

-¡Edward!- gritó, sacándome de mi ensueño. Su cuerpo se retorcía, mientras sus últimas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mejillas que jamás volvería a ver sonrojadas, que jamás me demostrarían las emociones de mi Bella. Nuevamente una oleada de culpa me invadió, y no era por Jasper, por que este había salido al sentir todas las emociones que se sentían alrededor, sino por que ella aún seguía sufriendo. Por mi culpa. 

-Edward…no…no quiero mas…páralo Edward…- suplicó llorando, yo apreté el puño que tenía libre, impotente. 

-Tal vez deberías salir- me aconsejó Alice. Había estado tan silenciosa que había perdido conciencia que aún siguiera a mi lado- 

-No, le prometí que estaría a su lado, lo haré- contesté firmemente

-Edward…-lloró mi ángel

Miré su mano, ahora completamente blanca como la cal. Era increíble como ese ángel se iba transformando ante mis ojos, su fuerza estaba llegando a los límites, y su rostro empezaba a contraerse debido al dolor, y a los cambios. 

Suspiré al recordar que nunca mas vería sus ojos, color chocolate. Nunca mas vería la puerta hacia sus sentimientos, aquellos ojos que me mostraban los pensamientos que no podía ver, aquellos que habían demostrado tanto dolor cuando la dejé, y que ayer, habían demostrado tanta felicidad al ponernos las argollas. 

Había sido la ceremonia mas hermosa que podía recordar, nada ostentoso, como las numerosas que Emmet y Rosalie habían celebrado, había sido sencilla y pura, tal como lo era mi ángel. Recuerdo su rostro, sonrojado y temeroso, al acercarse tratando de no tropezar con el precioso vestido que Alice le había preparado, podía haber pasado por un vestido blanco común y corriente, con un pequeño escote y largo hasta los tobillos, aunque con el viento, podía verlo mecerse. Unas sandalias bajas, del mismo tono, y su pelo amarrado por una especie de corona de flores. Me sonrió cuando llegó a mi lado, sus ojos brillantes, felices, la última vez que los había visto de esa forma. A excepción claro, en la noche de bodas. 

Recuerdo a la perfección todo, sus torpes y tímidas caricias, y sus besos tan apasionados, pero dulces. Aún no se como no pude perder el control de toda la situación, quizás era el hecho de estar a su lado, por primera vez, entregándome a mi humanidad, pues nunca me había sentido tan humano como ella esa noche. Había sido la noche más perfecta de toda mi vida. 

-Edward…- 

Cerré los ojos, frustrado. Una vez mas y trataría con todos mis medios parar esta situación. No podía hacerle esto, no podía.

-Tal vez deberías cantarle- me sorprendió escuchar esa voz, ya que habíamos dicho que solo Alice y yo íbamos a estar presentes. Yo por que era mi deber y además por que mi amor me necesitaba, y ella por que trataría de hacerme entrar en razón cuando tratara de hacer algo desesperado. Por eso, ver a Rosalie me dejó un poco descolocado

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rose?- pregunté, por mas que mi pregunta sonara un poco idiota

-A Bella le gusta que le cantes, la calma, deberías tratar con eso

No contestó mi pregunta, pero aún así, su comentario tenía sentido. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que Rose supiera que a Bella le gusta que yo le cantara, así que con cuidado, me acerqué para estar a su lado. Sus brazos y piernas se movían, convulsionando, pero eso no me impidió tomarla entre mis brazos. 

-Estará bien- repitió Alice sonriéndome- los dejo solos

No le miré, y no sentí cuando salieron, solo podía estar consiente de estrecharla entre mis brazos, besar su cabello, su frente, y empezar a cantar aquella nana que tanto le gustaba. 

Canté durante horas, y eso pareció calmarla al principio, pues ya no gritaba tanto. Cuando vine a darme cuenta, estaba amaneciendo otro día. El día dos, y fue durante esas horas, en donde volvió a suplicar que la ayudara. Solo la estreché más contra mí, sintiendo su exquisito aroma. Cerré los ojos, y me dediqué otra vez a cantarle, y hablarle, dedicarle versos de Romeo a su oído, tratar de alivianar su sufrimiento con mis palabras. Cuando los abrí, era de noche. 

-Solo un día más, mi amor- le susurré besando su frente. 

Me hubiera gustado dormir, poder sumergirme en un sueño profundo, por eso cerraba los ojos. Sabía que era en vano, pero no quería ver el reloj, esperando, esperando y esperando. 

Las últimas, fueron las horas más dolorosas de toda mi vida, fue donde gritó con más intensidad, en donde me apretó la mano con fuerza descomunal, y aún así no abrí los ojos. No quería ver su sufrimiento grabado en el rostro, no más. Estaba tan destrozado como ella. 

-Ya pasará- le murmuré, intentando infundirle ánimos- Se fuerte Bella…

Y volví a cantar, y pareció aquello tranquilizarla al fin, pues dejó de moverse con fuerza, y sus palabras no eran más que débiles gemidos. Finalmente su cuerpo se quedó quieto, y el silencio invadió la habitación, no por ello dejé de cantar. 

-Ed…ward…- le oí susurrar con voz áspera

Abrí los ojos, por primera vez en dos días. Asombrado y ansioso

-¿Bella? Estoy aquí amor…

-Sigue cantando Edward…-pidió

Sonreí, viendo por primera vez sus facciones, estaban en paz, en tranquilidad. Su rostro pálido, lo estaba aún mas, su rostro era simétrico, perfecto. Más hermoso que nunca. Esperaba ver sus ojos con delirio, por más que doliera.

Lentamente, cuando hube terminado, besé su nariz y su rostro, sus mejillas, ahora tan frías como las mías, y finalmente sus labios. Estaban congelados, pero seguían siendo tan embriagadores como siempre. 

Y abrió los ojos, dejando ver aquellas orbes grandes y saltonas, antes color chocolate, ahora de un negro intenso, una mezcla rojiza se extendía por ellos. Por primera vez, la desolación me invadió, no por que no me siguieran gustando, los seguía amando como todo en ella, pero iba echar en falta aquella sensación de perderme en ellos. Nos quedamos mirando, fijamente, por quizás segundos, minutos o hasta horas, pero ¿Importaba el tiempo cuando me encontraba junto al ángel de la perfección? 

"_Te amo Edward_" 

Me sorprendí, no por que me lo hubiera dicho, sino por que no le había visto mover sus labios. Quizás pudo leer la sorpresa en mi rostro, por que sonrió, tal como a mí me gustaba, dulcemente y a la vez, tan decidida.

-Yo también te amo Bella- le contesté, aún atontado, me estaba deslumbrando y si hubiera tenido corazón, este estaría a mil por hora. 

"_Gracias por estar a mi lado, ahora debes saber como me sentía yo cuando te veía sonreír"_

Nuevamente me quedé sorprendido, sin poder asimilar bien las cosas. Bella no había movido sus labios, estos estaban cerrados, y aún así, podía escuchar su voz en mi mente. 

-Deberás acostumbrarte- me habló con voz dulce- quizás no sean tres en la familia que se doten de poderes- me sonrió traviesa y yo abrí la boca sorprendido 

Ahora entendía, aunque no del todo. Quise volver a entrar en su mente, para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero me siguió imposible como siempre. Suspiré, mirándola suspicaz.

-Luego le preguntaré a Carlisle sobre ello- luego sonreí, de la forma que a ella tanto le gustaba

-Tramposo- murmuró, parpadeando ligeramente y luego soltando una risita

Puso una mano en mi pecho, empujándome suavemente. Pareció sorprendida al principio por su fuerza, pero se encogió de hombros, para luego empezar a caminar por la estancia hasta el espejo. La seguí, suponiendo lo que iba hacer.

-Valla…-murmuró mientras se sentaba en la silla. 

Ensanché mi sonrisa, mientras iba hasta ella, y ponía mi rostro por sobre su hombro. Ambos nos reflejábamos, ambos en silencio. Aspiré su aroma fuertemente, viendo que había cambiado en esencia, ahora era más dulce y concentrado, pero seguía igual que siempre. Era del mismo del cual yo me había enamorado.

-Te amo Bella, y ahora empieza nuestra nueva vida, juntos, como siempre quisiste…

-¿Para siempre?- preguntó, desviando la mirada del espejo, y concentrando sus penetrantes ojos negros en mi.

No respondí a ello, sino que solo tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y la besé. La besé como nunca antes nos habíamos llegado a permitir, la besé tratando de sacar todo el amor que le tenía y que tanto ansiaba por demostrar. 

-Para toda la eternidad- susurré a su oído, cuando nos separamos. Era verdad, la amé antes, la amo ahora, y la amaría para toda la eternidad. 

* * *

**_Y? traté de regirme por el cannon pero no se si lo logré ustedes dicen _**

**_Si alguien no entiende el poder de Bella, explico: Ella comparte el poder de Edward, pero el no puede leer sus pensamientos, ella si los de él. Puede comunicarse con los demás, a travez de la mente, dudas en los reviews._**

**_Nos veremos en otro viaje_**

**_Besos! _**

**_Magda_**


End file.
